User talk:Zambiealex/Archive 6
Friends list CITRONtanker (talk) 19:29, May 11, 2017 (UTC) I saw that warning message you sent me. Just to be sure - it was because of that gif on Wild West - Day 6, right? I saw that warning message you sent me. Just to be sure - it was because of that gif on Wild West - Day 6, right?GalacticFNAFRunner (talk) 16:34, May 14, 2017 (UTC)GalacticFNAFRunner Sorry. I forgot the signature on the first one. 17:00, May 14, 2017 (UTC)}} And this for a Forum Warning (something bad on a Forum thread): Now, if you want, you can give GalacticFNAFRunner a proper warning. Zombiecrab (talk) 23:44, May 14, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab}} CITRONtanker (talk) 21:15, May 16, 2017 (UTC) sizzle is a mini-game? Mental Skillness (talk) 19:10, May 20, 2017 (UTC) 19:13, May 24, 2017 (UTC)}} hey, reopen that thread, you literally just called it "DRAMA", and closed it without any reference to my points. and it wasn't derailing, i left my opinion there, like everyone else. now, what you're promoting is admins are so strong, you can't question their decisions. i gave my fair share of evidence, and all you guys have done is say 'I am right, do not question it because i'm admin". Sick philosophy. A very sick one. You can shut down any opinions, if you don't like it.Mental Skillness (talk) 18:23, May 28, 2017 (UTC) but this isn't a simple "he called me this" or something thread. my posts were on-topic, i gave my opinion, like everyone else. somebody (the derailer) decided to pick a lock with me, that is all that happened. drama in the comunnity is a huge problem, and my posts kept getting shut down for being "negative". when wikia-critic left her opinion, and a part of her post justified her post's existence. and i posted my agreement to that post, and THAT GOT DELETED. and W-C's was never deleted. and when i posted my next post calling the mods out for it being unfair, DELETED TOO. There's something really wrong here, can you see it? Mental Skillness (talk) 18:49, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Exams i love youMental Skillness (talk) 20:22, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Are you a real villain???Plasmapea010 (talk) 17:30, July 4, 2017 (UTC) --GalacticFNAFRunner (talk) 11:30, July 7, 2017 (UTC)GalacticFNAFRunner P.S. the reason why I can currently be on this wiki is because I'm staying in Taiwan for now, where Google is not blocked. However, there's only so much I can do on my iPad. Splatoon 2 are the Marina Squad and we must face off against ! I know I already saw you in chat but I wanted an excuse to use this wordbubble. Lol. DeathZombi (talk) 10:07, July 22, 2017 (UTC) |fonttype = Paintball}} First things first, are you ok? On that "Apology" thread you made, you were so scared of taking criticism.. er, it isn't even criticism. It's plain out telling you what you did wrong because I hope you are aware, you just added more wood to the bonfire. People were already mad at you before for other stuff, and now you've buried your reputation (which is nonexistent now). Honestly man, what were you thinking? Oh, and don't get me started on that quality "apology" there. You didn't even apologize to the one person who needed it the most, let alone anyone else! You apologized to two people who were completely out of the picture? I mean, I don't appreciate the effort of trying to throw shade on Terry, but when you blatantly called her out?? Is that what you call being chill about it? And the comments, oh, the comments. You closed the thread because we were calling you out on what you did! And I'm not gonna swear so I'm just gonna say you totally chickened out. So all in all, you messed up, big time. Good luck climbing out of that hole you just dug yourself. :/ LiteralGarbageCan (talk) 17:02, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Can I chat with you on FB? Please leave your FB's page link for me. A.Quốc (talk) 02:52, August 25, 2017 (UTC)